The Hobbit - An Unexpected Journey
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Kenzi has crash-landed right in the middle of the Shire. With no memories of where she is from, or where she is at, she must travel along with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield to reach Rivendell, where hopefully she can find some answers. But along the way one Dwarf starts to fall in love.
1. First Meeting

***Disclaimer***

 _ **I do NOT own anything that belongs or is associated to The Hobbit (the book), or The Hobbit Movie Trilogy. All rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and Weta Workshop (SFX). This is for enjoyment purposes only, I get nothing from this but the joy of writing and possibly bringing people back from the dead. :) Please take the time to review after reading this story. Now, on with the show! ~Katariina Sofia**_

* * *

"Sweet baby Jesus on a Technicolor pogo stick!" shouted Kenzi grabbing her head.

Kenzi had her eyes closed but she could tell from the light trying to shine through them that it was day time. She rubbed a spot on the back of her head, trying to recall what she would've hit her head on.

"Dear me, girl, what are you doing lying out in the middle of the road for?" asked a man.

"The road? What on earth are you talking about?" asked Kenzi, finally opening her eyes.

She looked up at the man in question, and realized that she was, indeed, lying in the middle of a road. She blinked a couple of times and took in her surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a small dirt road, a curious rock lying on the ground near where her head had been.

 _At least I know what I hit my head on…,_ she thought.

She continued to look around and noticed that there were rolling green fields surrounding her as well. Some of those hills looked to have doors built right into the side of them. She rubbed her head one more time as she surveyed the land in front of her.

 _This seems familiar, but I just can't figure out why_ , she thought.

"Um, this is going to seem like an odd question, but where am I, exactly?" she asked looking back up at the man.

"You don't know?" he asked, leaning on his walking stick.

"No, I don't," she said. "Which is why it seems like an odd question," she replied. "I think I may have hit my head on that blasted rock and it seems to be doing something to my memory. I don't remember how I got here or where _here_ is."

"Do you remember your name?" he asked eying her suspiciously.

"MaKenzie," she replied, finally pulling herself up to her feet. "But I mostly go by Kenzi."

"Mm-hmm," he muttered. "Well, Miss Kenzi, you are in the Shire. And by the looks of you, you would be of the race of Men, not Hobbits. But this does not explain why you are in the Shire."

"The Shire?" repeated Kenzi. "And where is the Shire located?"

"In Middle Earth," said the man matter-of-factly.

"Okay…and what is your name. You know mine, but I'm now at a disadvantage."

"I am Gandalf the Grey," he replied, standing to his full height.

Kenzi just stared at him. There was still something familiar about all of this but it was making her head hurt trying to figure out what it was. She rubbed the spot on the back of her head again, trying to relieve some of the pain.

"I'm sorry, your name sounds like you hold some kind of great position or are, at least, well thought of by your peers, but I've got no idea who you are," she said.

Gandalf stared at her for a few more moments before he spoke. "That's all right; it does happen from time to time. But the sun is setting and I do have a meeting to get to."

Kenzi nodded her head as he started to walk by her.

"You know, I believe you should accompany me to this meeting," he said turning back to look at her. "Come now, we're not too far."

Kenzi stared at his retreating back for a moment before she took off after him.

"I do have a question for you," he said when she caught up. "Where do you come from that women wear such clothing?"

Kenzi was confused for a moment. She wasn't in some outlandish outfit. She looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a plain blue, scoop neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. On her feet was a pair of cheap sneakers she had bought recently.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked.

"The many women I have come across in my time, including Elvish and Dwarfish women, all wear dresses. I've very rarely seen a woman in pants on any sort unless the job she is doing requires it, and that is usually only with the Elves and they have a tunic that hangs down long enough to give the illusion of being in a dress," said Gandalf.

"Oh, I'm from…" started Kenzi. She went quiet after a moment. She couldn't remember where she was from! "I…I don't know where I'm from. I can't seem to remember."

Gandalf nodded his head as they rounded a bend in the road. Kenzi looked ahead of her to see a group of people crowding around a door to one of the, what she was going to guess was a home.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They are here for the meeting as well," said Gandalf with a smirk. "Come now! One of you knock on the door or we'll be out here all night!"

Kenzi heard one of them knock on the door and watched as they pushed into each other to get closer to the still closed door. She could hear someone inside the home yelling about a "clot-head" as the door opened. The owner of the house opened the door while saying something about a joke being in poor taste. As the door opened the group fell forward into the foyer and the owner of the home, a man who was only a few inches shorter than Kenzi was staring up at Gandalf.

"Gandalf," said the short man.

"Bilbo," he said. "I was wondering if you could do me a small favor," said Gandalf. "I have another unexpected arrival with me, but she is in need of a new set of clothing. You wouldn't happen to have some of your mother's old things lying about, would you?"

Bilbo, the short man, stared at Gandalf for a moment before his eyes traveled to just past Gandalf to land on Kenzi. He nodded his head absently. "I think I may have an outfit or two still in the wardrobe. Follow me."

Kenzi looked at Gandalf, he nodded his head and she followed Bilbo down the hall, past the dining room and the pantry, to a bedroom at the very end. Bilbo opened the door and motioned her inside. Once inside he followed her in and then walked over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. He opened the door and shuffled some clothes around before pulling out a green dress from the back.

"This was my mothers," he said. "Green was her favorite color. It should fit you. I'm sorry, but I don't have any shoes for you. We Hobbits don't have a need for them," he said absently wiggling his toes.

"That's fine. I believe me shoes will be fine for now. I appreciate it, none the less," replied Kenzi.

Bilbo nodded his head and left her to get changed in peace. Kenzi laid the dress across the bed and slipped her shoes off to start getting changed. She had just pulled the dress over her head when she heard the ruckus, which had been background noise for the last few minutes, get louder. Shortly after the noise level rose she could hear a belching contest start up.

"The fuck is going on?!" she said to no one in particular.

Her head was starting to bother her again, as she absently rubbed the slight bump that had formed on the back of her head. She sighed and stood up from the small bed and opened the door. She looked down the hall and saw that Bilbo was standing out in the middle of the hall. She quietly closed the door and made her way up the hall.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly, avoiding being seen by anyone in the dining room.

Bilbo sighed, but that was all the answer she got. As he turned back to face the dining room the group had started to clear the table of empty dishes and cups. Bilbo sighed as he followed one of them through a door to the kitchen.

"That is a doily, not a dishcloth!" he said taking the item away from the unwanted guest.

"But it's full of holes," said Bofur.

"It's supposed to look like that. Its crochet," said Bilbo.

"Oh! And a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it," replied Bofur.

Kenzi covered her mouth and stifled a laugh as she listened to the exchange.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves!" complained Bilbo as he put the doily on a shelf.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf walking into the kitchen.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves," replied Bilbo. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them," said Gandalf watching Bofur and Nori fight over a rope of linked sausage.

"I don't want to get used to them!" said Bilbo dragging Gandalf from the kitchen. "Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the panty, and I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house! The only one that hasn't caused me a large amount of grief is that young woman you brought with you."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" asked Ori.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me," said Fili walking up to them.

Fili took the plate from his kinsmen and tossed it down the hall to his brother, Kili, who then threw it behind his back and into the kitchen to Bifur, who was at the sink. What followed was a well-organized tossing of pottery through the house. Plates and bowls would come flying out of the dining room towards Fili, who would then throw them to his brother, who would then toss them into the kitchen to be cleaned. Kenzie watched all of this, and listened to the song that the Dwarves had started to sing, from just inside the living room across the hall. The merriment came to a sudden halt when there was a knock at the door. The whole group, Bilbo, included turned to stare at the door.

"He is here," said Gandalf quietly.

Bilbo walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Standing on the other side was another imposing looking Dwarf.

"Gandalf," said Thorin. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door," said Thorin walking into the home and removing his cloak.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," said Bilbo.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," said Gandalf closing the door. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit," said Thorin eying Bilbo. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Ax or sword?" asked Thorin. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," replied Thorin.

The group of dwarves laughed at the joke before following Thorin into the dining room. Gandalf sighed and leaned against the wall as he watched them walk away. It was then that he spotted Kenzi.

"Ah, Miss Kenzi, would you be so kind as to help Bilbo prepare a small meal for Thorin. I am sure he is famished from his long journey.

Kenzi nodded and followed Bilbo into the kitchen. Bilbo was at the hearth mumbling something about dwarves under his breath. Kenzi cleared her throat and got his attention.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were there. Did you get something to eat earlier?" asked Bilbo.

"Uh, no, I didn't, but that's not why I'm here. Gandalf has asked me to help you put something together for Thorin to eat, but I'm afraid I don't know how to cook."

"That's alright, I've got some stew that I can heat over the fire for him," said Bilbo. "If you could grab that plate of bread and take it out to the dining room, I would be grateful."

Kenzi nodded her head and grabbed the one plate that seemed to escape the ravenous dwarves and walked out into the hallway and towards the dining room. As she neared the dining room the few conversations that were going on came to a sudden stop. Kenzi looked up and looked around the room, everyone, save Thorin, was staring at her. She smiled shyly and set the plate down on the table near Thorin's elbow before making a hasty retreat from sight. Shortly after this Bilbo brought in a bowl of stew for Thorin and set it on the table before following Kenzi into the living room.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just not used to having a room full of men stare at me," she said. "Makes me a little uneasy."

"That's understandable, especially since they are dwarves. I guess you haven't come across many dwarves in your village? Where is your village, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Bilbo, I don't know where I'm from," replied Kenzi. "There are things about the Shire that seem familiar, but I don't know why. And I can't make myself remember where I'm from. It may have something to do with me hitting my head on a rock, but I'm really at a loss."

Bilbo nodded his head as he listened to her tale. "Well, you are welcome to use that bedroom until Gandalf can figure out where you belong."

"Thank you, Bilbo, I appreciate it," said Kenzi.

* * *

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" asked Balin.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven Kingdoms," replied Thorin.

"All of them!" shouted Balin.

"And what do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" asked Dwalin. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come," said Thorin after a moment, receiving murmurs from the group. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" asked Bilbo from behind Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," said Gandalf.

Bilbo nodded his head and collected a few more candles and brought them to the dining hall. Kenzi stood just outside the room listening to everything.

"Far to the east over ranges and rivers beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak," said Gandalf pulling a map from his robes.

" _The Lonely Mountain_ ," read Bilbo.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time," said Gloin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as was foretold," said Oin. " _When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end._ "

"Uh, what beast?" asked Bilbo from the hallway.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," said Bofur. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," replied Bilbo.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it!" said Ori. "I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

This was met with cheers from around the table before he was pulled back down into his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," said Balin. "But we number just thirteen. And not 13 of the best nor brightest."

This was met with complaints from around the table about their smarts and skills.

"We may be few in number," said Fili, "but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf."

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company," added Kili. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

The group at the table turned to look at Gandalf. Gandalf inhaled on his pipe a little quickly and coughed up the smoke filling his lungs.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say…hundreds…" stuttered Gandalf.

"How many then?" asked Dori.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" asked Dori. "Go on, give us a number."

The table erupted in arguments when Gandalf did not immediately reply. Bilbo tried to calm the group with no effect. Thorin sighed and took a breath before shouting something in Dwarfish. The group quickly quieted down and turned their attention back to him.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" said Thorin standing up. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor?"

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed," said Balin. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," said Gandalf producing a key from his robes.

"How came you by this?" asked Thorin staring at the key."

"Bilbo," said Kenzi.

"Yes?" he said still watching the group in his dining hall.

"I have a very bad feeling about all of this," she said. "But…I don't…I don't know why."

"It was given to me by your father," said Gandalf. "By Thrain, for safekeeping," he said handing it over to Thorin. "It is yours now."

"IF there is a key, there must be a door," said Fili.

Kenzi walked away after that. She started rubbing the spot on the back of her head; she was getting a headache again. She knew something was going to happen. She had a gut feeling that this was going to end badly for some, if not all, of them. She would have to talk to Gandalf when he was done dealing with the dwarves.

* * *

"Here you are Bilbo," said Kenzi handing up a mug of tea. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," said Bilbo directing it more towards Gandalf then Kenzi.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," said Gandalf. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?" he asked. "I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there," said Gandalf nodding towards the window.

"I can't just go running off into the blue," said Bilbo. "I'm a Baggins of Bag-end."

"You are also a Took," countered Gandalf. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse? Yes, well, he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time."

"I do believe you made that up," said Bilbo.

Kenzi covered her mouth as she giggled at the story and Bilbo's reaction. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment," said Gandalf sitting down in a chair. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?" asked Bilbo.

"No," answered Gandalf after a moment. "And if you do, you will not be the same."

"That's what I thought," said Bilbo. "Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit," said Bilbo before walking off down the hallway.

Gandalf turned to look at Kenzi, who was staring at the contract.

"What is on your mind, girl?" he asked.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this," she said looking up at him. "I know that all adventures, or quests, or whatever you want to call it, I know they all come with a little danger and I understand that, but…"

"But?" asked Gandalf.

"I don't know. I just feel like this is going to be so much worse," she said rubbing her head absently.

"Tell me," started Gandalf. "Have you been rubbing that spot on your head when you think about this quest and what might happen?"

Kenzi looked up at him suddenly. "Yes, sometimes I get a headache if I start thinking on it too hard."

Gandalf nodded his head. "I believe a trip to Rivendell would be beneficial for you. Lord Elrond might know a way to help you with your memory and your headaches. We will travel with the company for a while, I think."

Kenzi nodded her head, "But I don't have proper traveling clothes let alone a horse or how to ride one."

"That won't be a problem. Your current outfit will be fine until we get to the next town. We can get your proper clothes there," said Gandalf.

"And what about being able to ride a horse properly?" asked Kenzi.

"I'm sure we can think of something," smiled Gandalf. "For now, let's join the company by the fire."

Kenzi nodded her head and followed Gandalf over to the fire. As Kenzi sat in a chair off to the side the group started to hum. She looked up as Kili and Fili walked into the room. Thorin started singing shortly after that. She realized quickly that it was the story of what had happened at Erebor when Smaug had attacked.

"I think it's time we all retire for the night," said Gandalf shortly after the group had stopped singing. Find a spot and make yourselves comfortable. I will be back for you in the morning," he said then turned to Kenzi. "Get as much sleep as you can, we will be leaving at daybreak."

Kenzi nodded her head as she walked Gandalf to the front door and let him out. As she closed the door and turned around she came face to face with Fili and Kili.

"You're coming with us?" asked Kili.

"Gandalf said that we would travel with the company until we reach Rivendell. He thinks Lord Elrond can help me," she said.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kili.

"Brother," said Fili smacking Kili in the arm. "You don't just ask a lass a question like that."

"It's quite all right. Gandalf found me lying in the middle of the road. I've got no memory of where I'm from. He thinks Lord Elrond might be able to help me remember. Bur I think I might go to bed. We are supposed to have an early start after all."

She nodded at the two Dwarves and walked off down the hall to the room that Bilbo said she could use. She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it.

* * *

 ***A/N: Here is Chapter 1. Chapters 2-4 will be going up in quick succession because I already have those written. I'm currently writing Chapter 5 and will post that as soon as I can. Until then, review and let me know what you think. Remember CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed! ~ TTFN Kat**


	2. Starting the Journey

***A/N: Like I said, quick succession! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! ~ Kat**

* * *

Kenzi woke the next morning with a start. She sat up and looked around the room. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She sighed with relief as the night before came filtering back. It was then that she realized that she could hear the Dwarves getting ready as well. She looked out the window and saw that the sun had yet to rise. She tossed back the covers and climbed out of bed. She tried to make the bed and pulled on another dress from the wardrobe. She made a mental note to give Bilbo something for his hospitality when she had the chance. When she was completely dressed she pulled the door open and walked out into the hallway. The sound was magnified a bit more than through the closed door.

"This is Dwarves when they are being quiet," said Gandalf with a chuckle.

"I'm sure," said Kenzi following him down the hall.

Kenzi surveyed the over full room. All of the Dwarves were present but the lone Hobbit was missing. Thorin looked over at her as she entered the room and then said something to Dwalin. Dwalin huffed and walked out of the house.

"Are you ready?" asked Gandalf?

"As I'll ever be," replied Kenzi.

"Right, then let's be off," said Gandalf walking out of the house after Thorin.

Kenzi nodded her head and followed him outside the dwelling. The other Dwarves followed after them, all collecting their various cloaks and weapons. The Dwarves climbed onto their ponies and got ready for the long ride ahead of them. Gandalf came riding up slowly to them on his horse.

"Young Miss Kenzi will need to ride with someone. She's unable to ride a pony by herself," said Gandalf.

The dwarves looked at each other, but it was Fili who spoke up, "She can ride with me."

Gandalf nodded his head and turned his horse to follow Thorin and Dwalin. Kenzi stared at the blonde dwarf for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need help getting up there. I really have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to ponies."

Fili smiled at her before he dismounted the pony. "Put your foot there," he said nodding to the stirrup. "And when I lift you up, swing your other leg over to the other side."

"I'm going to remind you that I am in a dress and it only goes to my calves," she said looking at him.

"It's going to be the best way to ride. We've got a lot of distance to cover between here and Erebor and riding side-saddle will make it that much more uncomfortable," said Fili.

Kenzi sighed and nodded her head. She knew he was right, but she was more worried about her dress blowing up in the wind. She placed her foot in the stirrup and felt his hands grab her waist. She took a deep breath and as he lifted her into the air she pushed off the ground and swung her leg over the saddle. Once in the saddle she moved her feet and Fili pulled himself up onto the pony. He situated himself so that they were both comfortable and the reached around her for the reigns. He gave the pony a slight kick and they, along with Kili who had watched the whole encounter, caught up with the rest of the group.

"Do you think Bilbo will join us?" Kenzi asked Gandalf.

"Well…" said Gandalf.

"That's a wonderful idea!" shouted Nori.

"What is?" asked Kenzi.

"I think we should take bets on if the Hobbit will join us!" laughed Nori. "Who says that he won't?"

Part of the group shouted and placed their bets. The rest of the group, including Gandalf, said that Bilbo would show up before they left the Shire.

"When I asked, this is not what I intended to happen," said Kenzi looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf chuckled, "That may be true, but it is a good way to pass the time."

"What about you?" asked Kili looking over at her. "Do you think the Hobbit will show?"

"His name is Bilbo," she said. "And yes, I think he will," she said as she reached up to rub the back of her head.

"You all right, lass?" asked Fili.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've noticed that sometimes you reach up and rub the same spot on your head. Especially after talking with Gandalf," said Fili. "Is there something wrong?"

"I've got a bump on my head and it still hurts sometimes," she said. "Nothing to worry about."

Fili stared at her for a moment before he nodded his head and turned his attention back to directing the pony. Kili on the other hand stared between his brother and the unusual girl for a moment longer. He would have to talk with Fili when they stopped for the night.

* * *

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time," said Dori.

"That's true enough," agreed Gloin.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfling?" continued Dori. "Whose idea was it anyway?"

"Wait! Wait!" shouted Bilbo as he ran to catch up with the group.

"Woah," said Thorin stopping his pony.

The whole group came to a stop and turned to see Bilbo running after them.

"I signed it," said Bilbo waving the contract in the air.

He handed the contract to Balin, who looked it over before agreeing that everything was in order and welcoming Bilbo to the company.

"Give him a pony," said Thorin before starting off again.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you," said Bilbo looking shocked. "I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!"

Fili and Kili came up on either side of Bilbo and grabbed him under the arms and placed him on a pony that was walking up behind them. Bilbo cautiously took hold of the reigns as the pony continued to walk.

"Come on Nori, pay up," said Oin.

Nori sighed before tossing a bag of gold to the older dwarf.

"One more," said Kili.

"What's that about?" asked Bilbo.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up," said Gandalf. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you think?" asked Bilbo.

"Well…" said Gandalf as another bag of gold went flying. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second. And neither did Miss Kenzi, although she didn't actually participate in the wagers."

Bilbo looked back at Kenzi who was sitting stiffly in front of Fili. She smiled at him as he turned back around. Suddenly Bilbo sneezed.

"Oh, it's horse hair. I'm having a reaction," he said as he started to pat down his pockets. "No, wait, wait, stop!" he shouted. "Stop! We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf.

"I've forgot my handkerchief," said Bilbo still searching his pockets.

"Here. Use this," said Bofur ripping part of his tunic and tossing it to Bilbo.

Bilbo caught it with a more than slight look of disgust on his face.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end," said Gandalf. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

* * *

The group came across a town just after mid-day. Thorin stopped his horse and turned towards the company.

"We'll resupply the food. If there is anything you need to replace for repair, do so quickly. We won't be here long," he said dismounting his horse.

"Here lass, we can get you some proper ridding clothes while we're here," said Fili dismounting from the horse. "Come on, off you come."

Kenzi looked down at him from the horse. She was regretting this already.

"Come on, swing your leg over and slide off. I'll catch you," said Fili.

Kenzi took a breath and did just as he said. True to his word he caught her before her feet hit the ground. Fili looked around and the nodded his head.

"We'll be able to get you something to wear in there," he said nodding to one of the store fronts.

Kenzi nodded her head and followed Fili and his brother into the small store.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?" asked a plump middle-aged woman.

"We're looking for some ridding clothes for the young lady," said Fili. "Something durable and warm."

The woman looked over the three of them before she nodded her head. "I might have a few things small enough to fit her. Come on, girl."

Kenzi followed the woman to the back of the store where she was fitted with three pairs of ridding trousers and six tunics. While the woman was handling the clothes Fili found a few belts and laid them on the counter while he waited. Kili was just watching his brother, biding his time until he could really talk to him. After half an hour Kenzi had new trousers and tunics and undershirts. She had two night shirts and two different coats. One was light weight, but lined with fur. The other was to be worn over the first if needed and would help against wet weather.

"Here you are," said Fili handing over more than enough gold to cover the purchase.

The woman nodded her thanks while shock showed on her face.

"Now to get you some boots," said Fili.

"You don't have to pay for me. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to pay you back anytime soon," she said.

"That's all right lass, I don't mind," he said guiding her towards the boot store.

When they entered the store Fili told the owner what they were looking for. The man nodded his head and sized up Kenzi's feet. She had small feet he told her but was able to find her a couple of pairs of boots that would do her good on their travels. Fili once again handed over the gold for the purchase before ushering her out of the store.

They looked around and noticed that only Nori and Dori were with the horses.

"It looks like we might be able to grab some food provisions before we have to head out," said Kili.

"I thought Bombur was in charge of resupplying the food," said Kenzi.

Fili chuckled as he secured her purchases to the spare pony. "This is for us. Make no mistake that every dwarf here is going to have their own stash of food, on top of what we have for the company."

Kenzi nodded her head. "I think I'll stay with the ponies, then," she said.

Fili and Kili nodded their heads and quickly made their way to the stalls of food. Shortly after they left the rest of the group started to make their way back to the ponies.

"Where are Fili and Kili?" asked Bofur?

"Flirting with the young miss at the vegetable cart it looks like," laughed Dori.

"Fili! Kili!" shouted Thorin.

Both dwarves looked over at their uncle. Kili nodded his head and finished paying for the food and the two of them came back to the company.

"Everyone accounted for?" asked Thorin.

"Aye," said Balin.

"Then we head out," said Thorin lighting kicking his pony and leading the way.

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night," said Thorin looking up to the darkening sky.

The group dismounted and started to make camp against the wall of the mountain. Kili quickly jumped off his horse and made himself scarce as Fili came to a stop. Fili dismounted first and turned to face Kenzi.

"You ready lass?" he asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Swing your leg back over and jump off. I'll catch you, just like before," he said. "Promise."

Kenzi swung her leg over the pony and quickly slid off the saddle. Just as he said, Fili caught her around the waist before she touched ground.

"There you are," he said setting her on her feet.

"Uh, thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, not removing his hands from her waist.

"I should probably go help, with something," she said before stepping away from the young dwarf.

"What was that about, brother?" asked Kili walking over to Fili. Fili's eyes were still on Kenzi as she walked over to Bilbo and sat down next to him.

"She's the One," said Fili.

"What?" said Kili looking at his brother. "Not _The One_?"

"Aye, she's _The One_ ," said Fili.

"Uncle's not going to be happy about that," said Kili. "And how are you going to tell her, exactly?"

"I haven't got that far yet," said Fili looking at his brother.

Kili shook his head as he took his things and started to make his bed roll for the night.

* * *

"Do you have a place to sleep for the night?" asked Fili walking up beside Kenzi.

Kenzi was standing in front of the fire trying to keep warm. It wasn't overly cold, but there was enough of a chill in the air that she would need a coat, and soon.

"Uh, no, I don't. I was going to stay by the fire tonight," she said.

"You can use my bed roll until we reach another town and can get one for you," said Fili.

Kenzi stared at him for a moment, "I'm not going to share your bed roll."

Fili chuckled. "No, I'm not expecting you to. I'm used to cooler nights like this. Sleeping without a bed roll will not be out of the ordinary for me."

"I'm not going to take your one source of comfort from you either," said Kenzi.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's really not all that comfortable," said Fili.

"There is no way for me to change your mind, is there?" asked Kenzi.

"No, there isn't," said Fili. "I'll even place it near the fire for you."

Slowly the dwarves filled their bellies and then fell asleep on their make shift beds. Only a few were left awake. Fili and Kili were sitting near each other having a quiet conversation. Gandalf was off to the side smoking his pipe. Kenzi watched as Bilbo stood up and stretched before walking over to where the horses were. Bombur was passed out next to the fire. Kenzi chuckled as she saw him breath in a bunch of moths only to breathe them out again.

There was a sudden cry out in the night. Both Fili and Kili looked up and Kenzi looked out over the horizon. Bilbo turned back towards the camp more than slightly startled.

"What was that?" he asked making his way back towards camp.

"Orcs," said Kili seriously.

"Orcs?" said Bilbo almost running back towards the fire.

Thorin jerked awake and looked around.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there," said Fili. "The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep," said Kili. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

Both Fili and Kili chuckle quietly as Bilbo turned around to face the horizon, fear on his face.

"You think that's funny?" asked Thorin. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," said Kili.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," said Thorin walking to the edge of camp.

Balin walked over to where the boys were sitting. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

Balin told the story about what happened after Smaug attacked the mountain. They had tried to reclaim Moria but were faced with legions of Orcs. He told what happened to Thorin's grandfather and how Thorin's father had gone missing that day as well. By the time he had finished the story most of the company was standing and staring at Thorin, Kenzi included.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" asked Bilbo.

"He slunk back into the whence he came," said Thorin. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Kenzi watched as Gandalf and Balin shared a look. She knew that one of them knew something that they were telling. She felt the bump on her head start to throb again and rubbed it. She was starting to think that there was more that she knew, but just couldn't recall.

* * *

The group woke early the next morning and quickly packed up their belongings. Kenzi didn't sleep much the night before and was still exhausted when Fili helped her up onto the pony.

"You all right, lass?" asked Fili shortly after they headed out.

"Still very tired," she said. "Not used to not sleeping in a bed."

Fili nodded his head. "It takes some getting used to."

It wasn't long before Kenzi fell asleep in Fili's arms. Fili smiled to himself as she relaxed back into his arms while they were ridding.

"Have you to Uncle yet?" asked Kili.

"No, I haven't," said Fili. "I don't think now is really the most opportune time to bring something like that up."

Kili shook his head. It wasn't long after that encounter that it started to rain. Fili quickly grabbed Kenzi's wet weather coat from the bag and woke her up.

"Here lass, you're going to need it," he said as the drops started to come harder and faster.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" asked Dori.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," said Gandalf. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there any?" asked Bilbo.

"What?"

"Other Wizards?"

"There are five of us," said Gandalf. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" asked Bilbo.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown," said Gandalf.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" asked Bilbo.

Kenzi couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Gandalf paused for a moment, "I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.

* * *

The rain finally let up and the sun started to shine bright, drying out their cloaks, coats and clothes. After traveling for a few more hours they came upon an abandoned and burned down home near the cliffs.

"We'll camp here for the night," said Thorin turning his pony to face the company. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here," said Gandalf looking around the ruins.

"What is it, Gandalf?" asked Kenzi walking up to him.

Gandalf looked at the young woman. "Tell me, what do you think of this place?"

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes," said Gandalf.

Kenzi looked around the remnants of the house and the surrounding area. As she watched Fili and Kili walk off with the ponies her head started to ache again. "I…I don't think…there is something wrong here," she said finally.

"Wrong?" asked Gandalf.

"Something bad, but I don't know what," she said.

"I agree," said Gandalf. "I think it would be wiser to move on," he said addressing Thorin. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," said Thorin walking into the ruins.

"Why not? The Elves could help us," said Gandalf. "Especially Kenzi. We could get food, rest, advice."

"Then take the girl yourself, but I will not go there," said Thorin. "I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us," said Gandalf.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves?" said Thorin. "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," said Gandalf. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," said Thorin challengingly.

Gandalf stared at Thorin for a moment before he turned and walked away. "Come with me Miss Kenzi."

Kenzie turned and quickly followed behind him.

"Everything all right?" asked Bilbo. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," said Gandalf storming through the company.

"And who's that?" asked Bilbo.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins," said Gandalf. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

Gandalf quickly mounted his horse and pulled Kenzi up to sit in front of him before kicking the horse and taking off. Kenzi watched sadly as they rode away. Kili looked to his brother. Fili was watching them disappear around the cliff face. He, too, looked very sad.

* * *

"Where are we going Gandalf?" asked Kenzi.

"Forward," was his reply.

They travel a few miles before Kenzi started to rub at her head again.

"Is it hurting again?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes, but I don't know why," she replied.

"I have a theory, but I'm sincere when I say that I would like for Lord Elrond to speak with you," said Gandalf. "But I believe that you may know more, but someone or something is keeping that knowledge from you. Now, tell me. What are you thinking about?"

"The Dwarves," she said looking at the night sky. "I think something is going to happen or has happened. But…I can't tell. Something seems off. We have to go back."

Gandalf sighed and turned the horse around and set it at a gallop to get back to the camp as quickly as possible. When they arrived at the camp no one was to be seen.

"Looks like you might have been right," said Gandalf. "Follow me, and stay quiet."

Kenzi nodded her head and followed him through the woods. Not far into the woods they could hear someone or something moving around. Then she saw them.

"Are those…" she started.

"Trolls," said Gandalf looking up at the sky. "Dawn is approaching. Come, follow me."

Kenzi followed him around the outside of the trolls' camp behind the large boulders that were blocking the horizon.

"Stay hidden there," he said pushing her lightly back into the woods. "Wait until I say and then you can come out. Understood?"

Kenzi nodded her head and watched as he made his way to the top of the boulder. "The dawn will take you all!" he shouted and slammed his staff into the boulder.

Half of the boulder fell away and let the early morning sunlight shine on the clearing. The trolls looked up at him in confusion and then tried to get away from the sun light shining down on them. In just a few short minutes all three trolls had turned to solid stone. Gandalf turned to look at Kenzi and nodded at her. She nodded back and followed him down to the clearing to help free the dwarves.

The first Dwarf she came to was Fili.

"Hello lass," he said with a smile. "Good thing you tow showed up when you did."

"Aye, I'm sure," she said as she started to undo the ties around the top of the bag.

Once the ties were loose she started to pull the bag down around his shoulders. Fili pulled one arm free and grabbed her wrist to stop her movement.

"Thanks lass, but I think I've got it from here," said Fili.

"Are you sure?" she asked slightly confused.

"Aye," he said.

"Aye, he's in nothing but his unders, that's why," shouted Kili from beside his brother. "But I'll gladly take the help."

Kenzi kept her eyes on Fili and saw a slight blush come to his face. She too had started to blush when she realized what Kili had said.

"Well, in that case, I'll leave you to it Master Dwarf," she said Standing and moving around Kili and over to Thorin to help loosen his ties.

"What about me?" asked Kili.

"What about you?" said Kenzie as she undid the ties around Thorin's bag.

"Aren't you going to help me, too?" he asked.

"It looks like Bilbo has come to your rescue," she said with a smirk as the Hobbit loosened the ties.

Kili grumbled something as the bag fell from his shoulders. Kenzi moved away from the group as they started to gather their clothes and get dressed. Once everyone was dress or mostly dressed Gandalf and Thorin started to speak.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" asked Thorin.

"To look ahead," said Gandalf.

"What brought you back?" asked Thorin.

"Looking behind," said Gandalf. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar," said Thorin.

"He had the nous to play for time," said Gandalf. "None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin stared at Gandalf for a moment before nodding his head. The Wizard was right, had Bilbo not stalled for time they would have surly been eaten.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," said Gandalf looking at the stone Trolls.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" asked Thorin.

"Ooh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands," said Gandalf. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby," said Thorin.

"What's going on?" asked Kenzi.

"Uncle believes there might be a cave nearby that the trolls were holing up in," said Kili.

"Uncle?" she said.

"Thorin," said Fili.

"Thorin is your uncle?" asked Kenzi.

"Aye," said Fili. "Come, or we'll get left behind."

Fili reached out for Kenzi's hand and lead her through the woods, following the rest of the company. Kenzi looked down at their joined hands and blushed again. There was something about this Dwarf, but she just didn't know what. Fili turned to look at her over his shoulder. He had a look on his face that said that he knew she was thinking about him. He smiled at her and her blush deepened.

"Oh god, what is that smell!?" said Kenzi suddenly.

"I think we've found it," said Fili.

"Found what?" said Kenzi.

"The troll-hoard," said Kili disappearing inside the cave.

"You don't have to go in, you can stay out here with Bilbo if you wish," said Fili.

"I think that might be better," said Kenzi.

She pulled her hand from his reluctantly and walked over to where Bilbo was standing.

"It smells god awful, don't it," she said when she sat down beside him.

"Yes, yes it does," said Bilbo with a smile.


	3. The Cave, The Hunt, & The Hidden Valley

The company was in the cave a long time before they finally exited. Most in the company were brandishing new weapons, Gandalf and Thorin included. Gandalf handed a small dagger to Bilbo but she was unable to hear what was said. Fili walked up to Kenzi and took her attention away from the Wizard and the Hobbit.

"This is for you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A short sword," said Fili.

"I don't know how to use one. I'm more likely to hurt myself before I can do damage to the enemy," said Kenzi.

"Then I will teach you," said Fili. "May I?"

Kenzi nodded and Fili attached the sword to her belt and secured the whole thing to her body. Once again Kenzi had a blush on her face when he stepped back from her.

"That's a good color on you," he said with a smirk.

"Something's coming!" shouted Thorin.

The whole company was on alert. Fili drew his sword and stood in front of Kenzi while Kili stood behind her.

"Stay together!" shouted Gandalf. "Hurry now, arm yourselves."

The group made their way to Thorin to see what was coming their way. Suddenly a group of rabbits pulling a wooden sleigh shot through the trees.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" shouted the man on the back of the sleigh.

"Radagast!" said Gandalf. "It's Radagast the brown. Well, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong," said Radagast. "Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" said Gandalf watching the other Wizard carefully.

Radagast started to speak then stopped. Kenzi turned her attention away from the Wizards and back to Fili. He had just sheathed his sword and was looking at her.

"You all right lass?" he asked.

"Yes, just as startled as everyone else," she said eying the new Wizard. "Is that…is that bird shit in his hair?"

Fili just stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked confused by his actions.

"I'm sorry, but it's not every day you hear a woman of any race use language like that," he said. "And yes, I do believe it is bird shit in his hair."

"Oi! Fili watch your language in front of the lass," said Balin overhearing the young prince.

"You should be getting on to her as well," said Fili. "She was the one who said it first. I just merely repeated it."

Balin shook his head and turned his attention back to the Wizards. When he turned to watch the Wizards they had walked off from the group.

"Stay together and don't wander off!" shouted Gandalf over his shoulder.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore," said Radagast. "At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs."

"Webs? What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones," said Radagast. "Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

"Huh? Dol Guldur?" said Gandalf slowly turning around. "But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not," said Radagast. "A dark power dwells in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness a Necromancer has come."

Kenzi was watching the two Wizards intently. She saw Radagast startle suddenly and then gasp. Gandalf placated him and the held his pipe out for the other to take a drag. Gandalf said something to Radagast and then the Brown Wizard pulled something from his robes and handed it to Gandalf. Gandalf looked down at the wrapped item and slowly opened it. He looked up at Radagast with worry etched on his face.

"What is it lass?" asked Kili sitting down beside her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've been rubbing at that spot on your head since they've been talking," said Oin looking down at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk a look at it?"

"Oh, no, thank you, though," she said. "And I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't look perfectly fine," said Kili. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing," she said. "But I need to have a word with Gandalf when he is free."

Kili stared at her for a moment before standing up and walking over to his brother. Oin watched the girl as well. No sooner did her gaze travel back to the two Wizards did she start to rub the back of her head again. Something was going on, he just knew it. But he wasn't sure what it was just yet. Balin and Thorin had seen the interactions as well. They too were getting a little suspicious.

Suddenly a howling sound was heard not too far from where they were.

Bilbo's head jerked up and started looking around. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," said Bofur with a quake to his voice.

The growling sound got louder. Kenzi jerked her head to look behind her and screamed. A large warg was making its way over the rocks above them.

The warg jumped and landed on one of the dwarves before Thorin sliced through its shoulder and neck with his sword. Another warg came down the hillside from behind them. Kili drew his bow and fired an arrow at the beast hitting it in the head. It fell and rolled down the hill and tried to bite at the closest dwarf. Dwalin wacked it on the head with his large battle hammer, killing the animal.

"Warg scouts," said Thorin pulling his blade from the animal. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" said Bilbo.

"Who did you tell about you quest beyond your kin?" demanded Gandalf.

"No one," said Thorin.

"Who did you tell!?" said Gandalf.

"No one, I swear!" said Thorin.

"Gandalf, what is going on?" asked Kenzi standing behind Fili.

"You're being hunted," said Gandalf.

"Hunted…" said Kenzi looking up at the Gray Wizard.

"We have to get out of here," said Dwalin.

"We can't. We have no ponies," said Ori running to the edge of the rocks above them. "They bolted."

"I'll draw them off," said Radagast.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will out run you," said Gandalf turning to face the other Wizard.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," said Radagast. "I'd like to see them try."

"Gather your things!" shouted Thorin.

Fili turned and made sure that the sword was firmly attached to Kenzi's waist. "Use it only if your life depends on it."

Kenzi nodded her head. Radagast nodded his head towards Gandalf before jumping on the sled and ushering the rabbits out of the forest.

"Let's go!" shouted Gandalf.

Gandalf slowly led the company from the woods. He peered around a boulder and watched as Radagast took off over the hill in the opposite direction.

"Come on," he said leading the company across the expansive field.

Fili grabbed Kenzi's hand as they took off. Thorin quickly took the lead as they ran. As he made to turn around one of the boulders he saw Radagast start to turn their way.

"Stay together," said Gandalf.

They quickly turned around and ran in another direction hoping to avoid the Orc pack and Radagast. They made it behind a very large boulder. Just as Thorin stepped forward he saw Radagast again. He grabbed Ori by the back of his coat and pulled him back behind the boulder.

"Come on, all of you, quick," said Gandalf directing them again.

"Where are you leading us?" asked Thorin.

Gandalf just looked down at him but didn't answer. Thorin grunted and took off after the group. They made it to another large boulder without being seen. Fili still had a hold of Kenzi's hand. He looked over at her to see her breathing hard and looking around.

"What is it?" asked Fili.

"Something bad…" she said almost clutching at her head.

Gandalf looked down at the girl. Thorin and Balin were also looking at here. Thorin's attention was taken away from the girl when he heard growling from above them. He carefully glanced up and saw that an Orc on a warg was on the large boulder they were currently hiding behind. He carefully glanced at Kili and then down at the bow in Kili's hands. Kili nodded his head and took a breath before stepping out and quickly firing off an arrow. It caught the warg in the shoulder, only pissing it off. The Orc on the back of the warg pulled a horn from its shoulder. Before he could blow into it the warg fell off the boulder while trying to bite at the arrow in its shoulder. The warg's screeches alerted the rest of the pack.

The orc jumped up and drew its sword and charged the company. Dwalin was the first to strike, hitting the beast with his battle hammer. Bifur and Thorin soon joined the fight to take down the orc. Kenzi was backed against the boulder by Fili. She was practically grabbing at her head during the whole ordeal. The howling sounded alerting the company to the fact that the orcs and wargs were headed their way now.

"Move!" shouted Gandalf. "Run!"

"Come on lass," said Fili grabbing Kenzi's hand again.

Kenzi nodded her head but kept her eyes closed against the pain in her head.

The company took off across the expansive fields again looking for safety. They topped on of the many hills and saw wargs headed towards them.

"There they are!" shouted Dwalin.

"This way! Quickly!" shouted Gandalf leading them in a different direction.

"There's more coming!" shouted Kili as he ran with the company.

Thorin turned on the spot looking at the wargs and Orcs starting to surround them. "Kili, shoot them!"

Kili drew an arrow and started firing them off as quickly as he could. Gandalf turned in circles a couple of times before he found what he was looking for.

"We're surround!" shouted Fili shoving Kenzi towards the center of the group.

"Where's Gandalf!?" shouted Dori.

"He's abandoned us!" shouted Dwalin.

"No, he hasn't!" shouted Kenzi collapsing on the ground holding her head.

"Kenzi!" shouted Fili running to her side. "Kenzi look at me," he said brushing her hair from her face.

"The rocks," she whispered before closing her eyes again.

"This way, you fools!" shouted Gandalf popping up from behind a row of small boulders.

"Take her, Fili!" shouted Thorin.

Fili quickly sheathed his sword and gathered the girl into his arms and made for Gandalf. The company quickly jumped over the rocks and slid down into the cave below. Fili jumped over with Kenzi in his arms and slid down. When he reached the bottom he rolled to avoid her hitting the cave floor. Thorin and Kili were the last of the company to slide down into the cave. No sooner were they all down there did they hear horns being blow. Fili brushed the hair from Kenzi's face as he tried to wake her.

Suddenly and Orc came tumbling over the top of the rocks and rolled down to the cave floor. Everyone was ready for a fight, but the body didn't move. Thorin reached down and pulled an arrow from its neck.

"Elves," he said throwing the spent arrow to the ground.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" shouted Dwalin.

"Follow it of course," said Bofur making his way to Dwalin.

"I think that would be wise," said Gandalf.

"Kenzi, love, I need you to wake up," said Fili shaking her slightly.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "You scared me there for a moment," he said. "You've got to get to your feet, I can't carry you, the path is too narrow."

Gandalf watched the interaction and nodded when Kenzi slowly made her way to her feet. The company slowly made their way through the narrow, winding path. Kenzi was sandwiched between Fili and Kili as they walked, Gandalf bringing up the rear of the group. When they reached the end of the path, it opened up near a small water fall in the rock wall and jagged stone steps leading down into a valley. The group slowly came to a stop at the top of the stairs. Kenzi's gasped as she looked at the valley below them. Set into the side of the mountain, surrounded by waterfalls, was a village or sorts.

"The Valley of Imladris," said Gandalf walking up behind them. "In the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell," said Bilbo gazing at the valley before them.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea," said Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along," said Thorin walking up to Gandalf. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," said Gandalf. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" asked Thorin. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered," said Gandalf.

Thorin sighed, knowing what Gandalf was saying was true.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact," said Gandalf gazing at the company. "And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

The company grumbled but agreed and slowly made their way down the stone steps. Kenzi was now leaning heavily on Fili as they walked.

"Are you okay, lass?" asked Kili.

"Yes, just…very tired," she replied.

* * *

They made their way across the stone bridge that led to the courtyard at the base of a carved set of stairs. They entered the courtyard on edge with Gandalf leading the way as calm as ever. Thorin and Dwalin conversed quietly as they waited. Their attention was drawn to the stairs when two guards and an elf with brown hair came into view. The two guards stayed at the top of the stairs while the other Elf started to descend the stairs towards the group.

"Mithrandir," he said in greeting to Gandalf.

"Ah, Lindir," said Gandalf looking at the elf in question.

Lindir said something to Gandalf in Elvish, which set the company on edge.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," said Gandalf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," replied Lindir in the common tongue.

"Not here?" asked Gandalf. "Where is he?"

Before Lindir could reply horns were sounded drawing everyone's attention to the stone bridge behind them. Fili quickly shoved Kenzi in to the center of the group, where she bumped into Bilbo, as horses started to enter the courtyard. The horses circled the group, who had drawn their weapons. One horse rode over to Gandalf and stopped. The Elf on the back of his greeted Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond," replied Gandalf.

The two held a small conversation in Elvish, which agitated the company more than they already were.

 _"Where have you been?"_ asked Gandalf.

 _"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South,"_ replied Lord Elrond. _"We slew a number near the Hidden Pass,"_ he said walking over to Gandalf to give him a quick hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us," replied Gandalf.

Thorin stepped forward and the company dissolved out of the protective circle they had been in.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain," said Lord Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met," said Thorin.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," said Elrond. "I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," said Thorin.

Lord Elrond stared at him for a moment before he spoke in Elvish.

"What is he saying?" said Gloin. "Does he offer us insult?!"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food," said Gandalf.

The company quickly discussed something before Gloin spoke again.

"Well, in that case, lead on," he said.

The company followed Lindir up the stone stairs. Gandalf and Lord Elrond brought up the rear.

"I have need of your advice as well Lord Elrond," said Gandalf.

"What is it, Mithrandir?" asked Elrond.

"The young girl that is traveling with the company," said Gandalf. "I was wondering if your healers could take a look at her."

"Is she ill?" asked Elrond.

"Not in the strictest sense," said Gandalf. "When I came across her, she was lying in the middle of the road. She has no memory of where she is from or how she came to be lying in the road in the first place. And so far on our journey she has been worrying a spot on the back of her head. She claims that she hit her head, but I think it may be much more than that."

Elrond nodded his head. "I'll have my healers take a look at her. But I cannot promise anything."

"Thank you," said Gandalf. "Her name is Kenzi."

Elrond nodded his head. "I'll have them take a look after we eat. I'm sure the girl is hungry."

Gandalf nodded his head and followed the Elf to the dining hall.

* * *

The Dwarves were sitting at a shorter tabled set off to the side.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner," said Gandalf.

"Well, you never are," joked Elrond.

Gandalf joined Elrond at the main table, along with Thorin. Kenzi was sitting at the other table, once again sandwiched between Fili and Kili. The dwarves were complaining about the lack of meat in the food or the fact that the food was green and were pretty much refusing to eat. Kenzi just picked at her food, not really in the mood to eat.

"What is it, lass?" asked Fili.

"I'm not hungry," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"You need to eat something," said Fili.

"Says the Dwarf who hasn't eaten any of his own food," said Kenzi.

"Aye, but I don't eat rabbit food," joked Fili. "Dwarves prefer meat over green foods."

"That may be true, but even Dwarves need green foods to survive," she said. "Even if they don't like them."

* * *

"This is _Orcrist_ , the Goblin-cleaver," said Elrond looking at Thorin's sword. "A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin," he said handing it back to Thorin. "May it serve you well."

Thorin took the blade and nodded his head.

"And this is _Glamdring_ , the Foehammer," said Elrond examining the blade. "Sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin Wars of the First age," said Elrond handing the sword back to Gandalf. "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road," said Gandalf. "Shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" asked Elrond.

Thorin stared at Gandalf, who was looking at Elrond.

"Perhaps we can discuss this at a different time," said Gandalf.

Elrond nodded his head in agreement. "Now, where is the girl you were talking about?"

"What do you want with Kenzi?" asked Thorin.

"I have asked Elrond to have his healers look at her," said Gandalf. "I'm sure you have noticed some odd things about her. If you have not, then I will be very surprised."

"I have noticed some things," said Thorin glancing over at the girl in question. "As had Balin and Dwalin. I would not be surprised if the rest of the company has as well."

"Kenzi, my dear, could you come here a moment," Gandalf called to the other table.

Kenzi nodded her head and stood up. She stumbled a bit as she started across the dining hall. Fili started to stand, but Gandalf raised his hand. Fili slowly sat back down and let her continue on her own.

"Kenzi, this is Lord Elrond," he said.

"My Lord," she said with a slight bow. "What can I do for you?"

"I have asked Lord Elrond to lend us his healers," said Gandalf. "Just as I said."

Kenzi nodded her head. Elrond motioned to someone behind Kenzi. When she turned there was a new Elf standing behind her.

"This is Melina," said Elrond. "She is my head healer. She will be the one to look you over."

Kenzi nodded her head.

"Come with me," said Melina turning and walking away.

Fili watched as Kenzi followed the Elf out of the dining hall and out of view.

"Worry not, Master Fili, she is in good hands," said Gandalf from his spot at the table.

Thorin glanced over at his nephew to see him staring at the door where Kenzi disappeared. He would have to speak with the young prince later.


	4. Healing Halls, Revelation, Confrontation

Kenzi followed the Elf maiden through the winding halls. They finally came to a set of large double doors. There was something etched into the wall above the door, but seeing as Kenzi couldn't speak or read Elvish she could only guess at what it said. The Elf opened the doors and led her into the large room. She pulled a curtain back and motioned to the narrow bed that was in the center of the small room.

"Please put this on," said the Elf, handing a white gown to Kenzi.

Kenzi nodded her head and waited for the Elf to leave. Once the curtain was pulled closed she stripped off her travel clothes and set them off to the side. She slipped the gown on over her head. It draped across her shoulders and fell to just below her knees. She carefully climbed onto the narrow bed and waited for the Elf to return.

The Elf in question returned shortly after Kenzi got settled on the edge of the bed. Another Elf came in and quickly grabbed Kenzi's clothes and sword.

"Where is she going with that?" asked Kenzi starting to move from the bed.

"She is going to have your clothes washed. Your weapons will be placed in your room," said Melina.

Kenzi nodded her head and sat back down.

"Please lay all the way back on the bed," said Melina.

Kenzi scooched back until her head was lying on the pillow. Melina walked over with a small goblet in her hand.

"What is this?" asked Kenzi.

"It will help you sleep," said Melina. "Lord Elrond wants us to look at your head. It will be easier if your mind is calm."

Kenzi eyed the goblet for a moment before she took it and downed the drink in one go. Melina took the goblet from her and handed it off to another Elf just out of sight. Kenzi sighed as she felt the effects of the drink take hold. She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed. The last thing she remembers seeing is Melina's face hovering above her own.

* * *

"Our business is no concern of the Elves," said Thorin.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," said Gandalf.

"It is the legacy of my people," said Thorin. "It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves," said Gandalf. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Elrond look to Thorin. The small group consisting of Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo was quiet and tense for a moment before Thorin reached into his tunic and pulled out the map.

"Thorin, no," said Balin trying to stop him.

Thorin held off Balin and handed the map to Elrond. Elrond took it, nodding his head. He unfolded the map and then looked back at Thorin.

"Erebor," he said. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic," said Gandalf speaking before Thorin could. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text."

Lord Elrond glanced at Thorin and then back to Gandalf as he turned around, still looking at the map.

"You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" asked Gandalf.

Elrond did not reply to Gandalf. He simply glanced at the moon shining down on them. He tilted the map as he looked at it and then said something in Elvish.

"Moon runes?" said Gandalf. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, that is true," said Elrond. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," he said as he turned the back over in his hands.

"Can you read them?" asked Thorin.

Elrond nodded his head. "Follow me."

The small group followed the Elf out onto a rock balcony. Sitting in the center of the balcony was a pedestal. Elrond walked up to the pedestal and laid the map upon it.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago," he said. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

As the clouds shifted overhead the moon came into view, shining down on the pedestal and the map. The runes shimmered into existence as the moonlight touched the map.

 _"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole,"_ read Elrond.

"Durin's Day?" asked Bilbo.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winder appear in the sky together," explained Gandalf."

"This is ill news," said Thorin. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," said Balin.

"Time? For what?" asked Bilbo.

"To find the entrance," said Balin. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" asked Lord Elrond.

"What of it?" asked Thorin.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," said Elrond, handing the map back to Thorin.

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," said Elrond turning to leave.

As he turned Melina came all but running out onto the balcony. "My Lord," she said with a quick bow.

"Yes?" he said eying her.

"I have news of the girl," she said eying the Dwarves behind Elrond.

 _"What is it?"_ asked Elrond in Elvish.

 _"We looked her over and she is as healthy as can be expected for the long journey they have no doubt been on,"_ she said.

 _"But?"_ probed Elrond.

 _"Her mind, it has been closed off,"_ said Melina.

 _"Closed off? How?"_

 _"I do not know, my lord. We have tried everything we can think of, but we cannot access her mind,"_ said Melina.

Elrond nodded his head and glanced at the group standing behind him. _"Tell Lindir to send for Lady Galadriel and Saruman. I will go look at the girl myself."_

Melina bowed before turning and leaving as quickly as she came.

"My Lord Elrond?" said Gandalf getting his attention.

"Have your men make themselves comfortable. Durin's Day is still far off, no matter how you fret. I have business to attend to," said Elrond.

Gandalf frowned but nodded his head none the less.

* * *

Elrond all but burst through the doors of the Healing Halls. He pulled back the curtain to find Kenzi still sleeping on the narrow bed. One of the healers was running a damp cloth over the girls head when he entered.

"My Lord," she said with a bow of her head.

Elrond nodded his head towards the woman before asking her to leave. He walked over to Kenzi and looked her over himself. True to Melina's words, she was as healthy as could be expected. He settled on the small stool positioned at the head of the bed when he heard the doors to the Hall open and close. Gandalf poked his head around the curtain.

"What is going on, Lord Elrond?" asked Gandalf.

"The healers were unable to reach her mind," said Elrond. "Melina said that it had been closed off. No Man, Dwarf, or Elf has the ability to completely close off someone's mind. If someone had been trying to block her memories the healers should have been able to pass through whatever magic was being used."

"Who or what would have that ability?" asked Gandalf.

"You know the answer to that question," said Elrond turning his attention back to the girl. "What does she know of your quest to the mountain? Above what she has already experienced?"

Gandalf hesitated a moment. "Not much. When she thinks on the quest she rubs the back of her head, just there," said Gandalf pointing to a spot on the back of her head. "When the Dwarves encountered the Trolls, she was the reason we turned back to help. She said something bad is or was going to happen, but she couldn't be certain. Again, she was rubbing that spot. And during our chase with the Orc pack she passed out from the pain it was causing her."

"Then she knows more," said Elrond. "How did you come to meet her?"

"I was walking down one of the roads in the Shire, headed to meet with Bilbo and the Dwarves. As I topped the hill she was lying in the middle of the road. No memory of how she got there, where she was from or even where she was," said Gandalf.

Elrond nodded his head. "If she knows more, then the Valar are keeping it from her. They are the only ones capable of this. And unless they wish it, she will not get her memories back."

"What are we to do?" asked Gandalf.

"Rest," said Elrond. "I can give you sanctuary for a few days. Your company can resupply and get well needed rest."

Kenzi was moved out of the Healing Halls and into her own room. Thorin, Fili and Kili had all been given rooms as well, but Fili and Kili had declined to use them in favor of staying with the company.

Fili looked up at his uncle when he and Balin finally rejoined the group.

"What did the Elf say?" asked Dwalin.

Thorin told the group what Elrond had said about the moon runes and what the runes said. "We will resupply and leave the day after tomorrow."

"Why not in the morning?" asked Dori.

"Kenzi will need her rest," said Balin.

"The girl is still coming with us?" said Dwalin.

Balin looked to Thorin.

"Uncle?" said Fili. "Why does she need rest?"

Before he could speak Gandalf approached the group. "Thorin, if I may have a word?"

Thorin nodded his head and followed the Wizard away from the group. Before Gandalf could speak Fili appeared beside Thorin.

"Fili, what are you doing?" asked Gandalf.

"If it is about Miss Kenzi, then I want to know," he said.

"What is your interest in the girl?" asked Thorin.

Fili hesitated before speaking. He wasn't expecting to talk to his uncle about this matter before speaking with Kenzi.

"She is my One," he said.

Thorin stared at his nephew for a moment. "What did you say?"

"She is my One, uncle," said Fili.

"And she is okay with this?" he asked.

"I have not told her," he said.

"You have not told her? So you do not know if her feelings are returned?" said Thorin. "How can you be sure she is your One. The bond is for Dwarves. Mixing races is forbidden."

"I know," said Fili, "but I don't care. She is my One, whether you believe it or not. And I will tell her."

"And if she does not return your feelings, then what? Will you go the rest of your life alone?"

"Yes," said Fili.

"I cannot condone this," said Thorin. "She is not a Dwarf."

"I'm not look for your permission or your blessing," said Fili. "I am simply stating a fact."

Thorin stared at his nephew for a moment. Fili was willing to give up a life of love if Kenzi did not return his feelings. He was risking being cast out by his own people for choosing a human over his own kind. Thorin did not like it.

"Very well," said Thorin. "If you understand the consequences of your actions, I cannot stop you."

Fili nodded his head and turned to Gandalf. "What happened to Kenzi?"

"The Valar have intervened and taken her memories from her," said Gandalf.

"What? Why?" asked Fili.

"Of that we cannot be sure," said Gandalf. "Lord Elrond was unable to restore her memories because of this. Unless the Valar choose to return her memories she may go the rest of her life without them."

"But what could she have done to have her memories take from her?" asked Thorin.

"Again, I do not know," said Gandalf. "Lord Elrond said the best thing to do right now is let her rest. When she wakes she can decide if she wants to stay here with the Elves or to continue on with the company. But should she choose to continue with the company, then you will have to decide whether you want her with you, Thorin."

Thorin nodded his head. "I will make no decision until one is needed."

Gandalf nodded his head. "Then I think we should retire for the night.

* * *

Kenzi woke to the evening sun streaming in through her window. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. As she surveyed the room she realized that she was no longer in the Healing Halls. She ran her hand through her hair to find that it had been washed and brushed while she had been asleep. She glanced down and saw that she was still in the white gown from the Healing Halls. She glanced around the room and saw a green dress draped across a chair on the other side of the room.

She carefully extracted herself from the bed and padded her way over to the chair. Pinned to the dress was a note.

 _When you wake, please dress and join me in the library ~ Lord Elrond_

Kenzi set the note on the table next to the chair and quickly changed into the dress and matching shoes. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and tied it back in a braid. Once she was sure she was presentable she opened the door to her room and walked out into the hall.

"Milady," said a guard.

Kenzi turned to her left to see the guard standing outside her door. "Is there a reason I have a guard?"

"I am only here to direct you to the library. Lord Elrond was not sure when you would awaken," he said.

Kenzi nodded her head and followed the guard through the winding halls until they reached the library. Once there he quickly turned and left. Kenzi collected her nerves and pushed the door open and entered the library. Once inside she looked around. There were several bookshelves that lined the walls and a desk set near the largest window. As she looked around she noticed that Lord Elrond was missing. She frowned but continued looking around the room. She had just made it to the large window when the doors to the library opened. She turned to see Lord Elrond.

"My Lord," she said with a bow.

Elrond nodded his head and dismissed the guard that was with him.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she said.

"Yes, I did," he said walking over to her. "Please, join me."

Elrond motioned to the small table and chairs near a smaller window. "I wanted to speak with you about what the healers found."

"Okay, and what did they find exactly?" she asked.

"Do you know who the Valar are?" asked Elrond. At Kenzi's blank stare he continued. "The Valar are the High beings. They are the ones who shaped our world. The ones who, for the lack of a better phrase, rule our world."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Kenzi.

"The main thing Gandalf was worried about was your lack of memories," said Elrond. "The healers were unable to access your mind. Which is uncommon, even for Elves."

"I don't understand. What do you mean _access my mind_?" asked Kenzi.

"If your lack of memories had been because of a bump to the head or a spell then the healers would have been able to repair the damage or break through the spell shrouding your memories. I, myself, took a look, and it is as if your memories have been pulled from your head. There isn't a Man, Elf, Dwarf or Wizard that has the ability to do that."

"Which is why you've brought up the Valar, right?" asked Kenzi.

Elrond nodded his head. "I believe, and Gandalf agrees, that the Valar have decided to remove your memories."

"But why would they do that?" asked Kenzi.

"We do not know. And we may never know the answer to that," said Elrond. "But now you have two choices ahead of you. You can stay here with us and we can help to reeducate you on Middle-earth in an attempt to retrieve your memories."

"What is the second choice?" asked Kenzi.

"The second choice is you can continue on with the Dwarves on their quest to Erebor, should Thorin agree to it," said Elrond.

"And if Thorin does not agree to it?" she asked.

"Then you are more than welcome to stay with us," said Elrond. "Staying in Rivendell does not mean that you have to retrieve you memories. But it is always an option."

Kenzi nodded her head. "I will think about what you have told me. I will have an answer for you in the morning."

Elrond nodded his head and Kenzi excused herself from the library. She slowly made her way through the winding halls of the expansive house. It wasn't long before she could hear a now familiar sound. She had found the Dwarves. She smiled as the company came into view. The group was centered around a fire that they had made from some of the furniture in the room. They had cooked more of the meat that they had packed for the journey.

Bofur had just pulled a sausage away from the fire. Bifur was roasting some kind of leafy vegetable over the fire. Bombur was sitting on a table across the fire. Bofur looked up when he heard the table creak.

"Bombur!" shouted Bofur tossing the sausage to his brother.

Bombur caught the sausage and the table legs gave out and he came crashing down to the floor. The whole company burst into laughter as Bombur tried to right himself. That was when Kenzi decided to make herself known.

"It seems like you are having a grand old time," she said walking around the corner.

The group stopped laughing as they looked at her.

"Kenzi!" said Kili standing up. "You're awake!"

"Kili, I've only been asleep for a few hours," she said.

"No, lass," said Balin. "You've been asleep for the last two days."

"Two days?!" she said.

"Aye, we were beginning to worry about you," said Bofur. "Fili most of all. Boy hasn't slept much the last two nights because of it."

Just then Fili turned the corner and saw Kenzi standing and talking with Balin and Bofur. He cleared his throat as he walked up to the small group.

"Lass," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well rested I guess. They have just informed me that I've been asleep for two days," said Kenzi.

"Aye, we've all been plenty worried about you," said Fili.

"Yes, so I've been told," she said eyeing the Dwarf.

"Kenzi, I was wondering…" started Fili.

Before Fili could finish Gandalf walked over to address the group.

"I have been summoned to a meeting with Lord Elrond. I have already informed Thorin. Be packed and ready to go at dawn," he said. "Have you made your decision, Miss Kenzi?"

"I have," she said.

Gandalf stared at her for a moment longer before nodding his head. "Get as much sleep as you can," he said address the rest of the company.

"I think I will retire for the rest of the night," she said. "Good night, Fili."

With that she turned and walked back the way she came. Fili stared after her until she disappeared.

"What did she say?" asked Kili.

"I didn't tell her," said Fili.

"What decision was she supposed to make?" Kili asked his brother.

Fili kept quiet for a moment. "I do not know, but we will find out in the morning.

"Aye," said Kili.

* * *

 ***A/N: Here is Chapter 4! The next chapter picks up with the company leaving Rivendell and continuing on with their journey. I promise that there will be more Fili/Kenzi action in the next two Chapters. I posted on my profile that each story will have roughly 6 chapters, it all depends on where the plot bunnies take me. But rest assured knowing that this is not over yet! As always CONSTRUCTIVE critiscim is welcomes! ~Kat**


	5. The Wild, Stone-Giants, & Down the Hatch

***A/N: As promised, here is Chapter 5. This chapter has much more Fili/Kenzi interaction. There will probably only be one more chapter before the part of the story closes out. But be on the look out for Part 2: The Desolation of Smaug! As always please review! ~Kat**

* * *

Kenzi woke the next morning to a soft knocking on her door. She grabbed the robe that was lying at the foot of her bed and threw it on and answered the door. Standing on the other side of the door was Balin.

"Sorry to disturb you lass," said Balin. "But if you are coming with us, now is the time to get yourself ready."

Kenzi nodded her head and closed the door. She had a fitful sleep the night before. She hadn't made a decision before going to bed. But she took it as a sign. She quickly threw off the robe and the night gown and splashed water on her face. True to what Melina had said, her sword had been placed in her room for her and her traveling clothes had been washed. She quickly dressed and attached the sword to her waist before pulling on her boots and coat. Once she was sure she hadn't forgot anything she opened her door and stepped out into the hallway. As she turned to find the Dwarves, she came face to face with Thorin.

"Oh, you gave me a fright," she said. "I wasn't expecting to run into anyone else out here."

Thorin stared at her for a few moments. He was trying to see what his nephew saw in the girl. She was beautiful, for the standards of Man, but she was no Dwarrowdam. She was shorter than most women of her race, maybe only a few inches taller than the tallest of their own race. He shook his head and moved on to the reason why he's confronted her.

"What is your decision?" he asked.

"You knew I was given a choice?" she asked him.

"Aye, Gandalf has told me some and I have noticed other things on my own," said Thorin. "But by the way you are dressed you have decided that you would like to continue on with the company to Erebor."

"Yes, if you'll have me," she said. "I know that I'm not much of rider, but we've got no ponies at the moment so that isn't going to be an issue for a while."

"You also have no skill with a blade, either," said Thorin.

"You are right," she said. "But Fili has promised to teach me in the evenings when we stop for the night."

"You would let him, a fine warrior, lose sleep to help train you?" asked Thorin eying her.

"I can't make Fili do something he doesn't want to," she said. "He seems very determined to teach me how to fight, even though he's told me doesn't want me to fight."

"The Dwarrowdams in Ered Luin and the Iron Hills are all very skilled fighters, though the leave the fighting to the men-folk," said Thorin.

"I understand your reasoning behind all of these questions," she said. "But I would like to know _your_ decision."

Thorin studied her again. She wasn't shrinking back from him, even though he knew he looked imposing. She was standing tall, with her own arms crossed, waiting for him to accept her or reject her decision.

"Fine," he said. "Make sure you have everything and have resupplied what you need. We will be leaving shortly."

Kenzi nodded her head and grabbed her pack from the floor. She shouldered it and followed Thorin down the hall. Soon they met up with the rest of the company.

"How did you sleep?" asked Bilbo.

"It was fine," she said. "And you?"

"As well as could be expected since we are heading out once again," he said.

Kenzi nodded her head in agreement. Once the Dwarves were completely packed and ready to go, they quietly made their way from the house and through the courtyard. The Sun was only beginning to rise as they made for the stone passageway they had come through only a few days ago.

"Be on your guard," said Thorin. "We're about to step over the Edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on."

Balin nodded his head and took the lead. Thorin looked over the company as they passed him. Fili and Kili had once again put Kenzi between them as they walked. Thorin shook his head and continued on.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin said glancing over his shoulder.

Bilbo had stopped and was looking back at Rivendell.

"It's okay Bilbo," said Kenzi. "I'm sure you come back through on your way home."

"And what about you?" he asked. "Are you coming back with me?"

"Back to the Shire?" she asked. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, since you don't know where your home is, and you're not overly tall," he said with a chuckle, "I'm sure we can find a place for you in the Shire."

Kenzi smiled at that. "Thank you, Bilbo. I shall think about it."

Bilbo nodded his head and turned to follow her up the path and away from the safety of the Elves.

* * *

The company had spent the better part of the day walking. Kenzi was starting to miss the comfy bed she had been sleeping in, having been spoiled in the two days while they were in Rivendell. Thorin survey the rest of the company. Aside from himself and Kenzi it didn't look like anyone else had been offered a warm bath or a bath at all. Or if they had been offered on, they turned it down. They had been following a small river for quite some time and Thorin now noticed that it was being fed by a water fall.

"Hold up," he said getting Balin's attention.

"What is it, Thorin?" asked the older Dwarf.

"We'll rest here for a bit," he said. "It seems the lads could use with a wash."

Balin turned to look at the rest of the group. They had been offered warm baths while being house by the Elves but every one of them had turned it down, not wanting to let their guard down too much. He had to agree that a nice soak was in order, even if the water was going to be cool.

"All right," said Balin.

"All right lads!" said Thorin. "Take a rest, and a bath! You lot are starting to stink!"

A few of the dwarves complained while some others snickered and made jokes quietly. But they all agreed and started to drop their things by the edge of the mountain.

"If you like, you can bath behind the waterfall," Balin said to Kenzi.

"I bathed last night before bed, but I think I will head that way," she said with a slight flush to her face.

Balin turned to see that Fili had already pulled his tunic over his head and was starting to undo his trousers. Balin chuckled as the young woman disappeared around the bend towards the waterfall. When she was sure she was far enough away she sat down on the edge of the river and slipped off her boots and dipped her feet into the cool water. She was so wrapped up in her own mind that she didn't hear anyone approach her.

"Lass?" said Fili.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Kenzi as she jumped.

"I didn't mean to startled you, lass," said Fili trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? You scared me!" she said.

"It's just that you keep surprising me, is all," he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Your use of language, for one," he said. "And that you decided to come with us."

"Why wouldn't I come with you?" she asked.

"Well, there isn't really anything on this quest for you," he said. "We Dwarves are looking to reclaim out home, and Bilbo…well Bilbo is getting paid to be a burglar. But you…"

"Fili, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her, looking up at her face.

"You just seem a little off," she said.

"Off?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes, off. I don't know what it is, but…oh it's probably nothing," she said waiving it off.

"Kenzi, there _is_ something I want to tell you," said Fili sitting down beside her. He still hadn't put his boots back on, so he stuck his feet in the water as well.

"What is it?" she asked.

Before he could speak Thorin was shouting about leaving soon and that everyone should be getting ready.

"It's…it's nothing," said Fili. "It can wait till later."

"Fili, they aren't going to leave without you," she said placing her hand on his arm. "Now, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Come along you two or we'll leave without you," said Thorin walking past them.

The rest of the company had already dressed and grabbed their gear and were following Thorin and Balin along the path behind the waterfall. Kenzi sighed as she slipped her feet from the water and dried them quickly. Fili had his boots on before her and was helping her stand up by the time the last of the Dwarves past by them.

"Well, maybe I was wrong," she said. "Maybe they would leave without you."

Fili gave a small chuckle but didn't say anything. Kili turned to look at his brother and saw the frown on his face. Kili had a feeling that Thorin was deliberately keeping Fili from talking to Kenzi. When they settled for the night he would make sure Fili had a chance to talk to Kenzi.

* * *

They had traveled for a few more hours before the sun began to set in the sky. Thorin looked at the waning light and sighed. "We'll stop for the night," he said looking around for a place to camp. There were a few large boulders near them, but that was it. He didn't like being in the open like this, but they didn't have a choice. They were losing light and weren't guaranteed to find better shelter if they kept walking.

Kenzi dropped her pack on the ground and pulled her bed roll from it. Bombur and Bofur had started on the fire and getting food ready. She was just finished with her bed roll with Kili walked over to her.

"Yes?" she said looking up at him.

"I know Fili has been trying to talk to you today, but Uncle seems to always be there," said Kili. "I have a plan."

"What does he have to say to me that involves a plan to keep Thorin away?" asked Kenzi standing up.

"Uh…well…" stumbled Kili.

"Kili, what are you doing?" asked Fili walking over.

"Devising a plan to keep Thorin occupied so you can speak with me," she said looking over at the blonde Dwarf.

"Kili…" said Fili with a warning tone.

"I'm trying to help you," said Kili. "Now, just take her by the hand and go that way," he said waiving his hand in a direction that didn't have any Dwarves. "And if Uncle asks where you are…"

"The whole camp is going to think we're doing something inappropriate!" said Fili.

"Inappropriate?" Kenzi said staring at Fili. "What are you gonna do, kiss me?" she said with a giggle.

Fili's face turned a slight shade of red at her statement but he didn't answer her.

"Come on, if anyone says anything then they will have to deal with me," she said. "And I don't think anyone here, save for Thorin and Dwalin, is going to assume the worst of me and sully my good name."

"There's the spirit!" laughed Kili. "Go on, before someone sees!"

Fili shook his head but let Kenzi lead him away from the group. When they were a few yards away and behind another large boulder, Kenzi turned and looked at him.

"Now, what is it you need to talk about?" she asked looking him dead in the eye.

"I know about your memories," said Fili. "Or, well why you don't have any."

"Oh, well…" she said.

"But that's not what I wanted to say," said Fili. "I know that at some point you may get your memories back."

"I may not get them back at all, Fili," Kenzi said.

"I know that, too. But," he said with a sigh, "Do you know what it means to find your One?"

"Your One?" she asked.

"Aye," said Fili watching her face in the pale moonlight.

"I don't believe I do," she said.

"In Dwarvish culture we believe that there is one person for everyone. Their other half," he said.

"Soul mates," she said.

"Similar to that, but when a Dwarrow finds their One they know instantly that she is the one for them. They may be friends for a few years before they fall in love, but they are almost inseparable. If a Dwarrow was to die in battle his One would go the rest of her life alone, never finding another. We are made to have only One."

"Okay, I think I understand," said Kenzi. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Fili took a breath and looked around to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted again. When he was sure they were still alone he spoke again. "You are my One."

"I'm what?" she said looking at him.

"My One, my other half," said Fili.

"But, I'm not a Dwarf," she said. "I'm human. It doesn't work like that, does it?"

"Not usually, no. But then again Dwarves and Man don't really spend a lot of time together for that to actually be a possibility," said Fili.

"But…" said Kenzi dropping to sit on the grass. "How can you be sure? I mean, when was the last time you were in the presence of a woman, regardless of her race, before seeing me? I mean, you could just be wanting to company of a woman."

Fili shook his head and smiled. "I had been in the _company_ of a woman shortly before I met you. I knew before we left the Shire that you were my One."

"That was a long time ago," she said. "Why are you just now saying something to me?"

"Uncle, mostly," said Fili. "That and we've not really had time to talk when the rest of the company wasn't around. I was going to say something to you while we were in Rivendell, but you were asleep for most of that, and with good reason, I suspect."

"Oh, Thorin…what does he have to say about this? I'm sure you've told him, right?" asked Kenzi.

Fili looked down at his feet, but didn't answer her. Kenzi knew then how Thorin felt about this revelation. She sighed and looked up to the sky and the moon shining down on them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and listened to the world around them. She could hear the other Dwarves a few yards away and she could hear the night insects singing their songs. But as she sat there she could feel something else. It was something other than what was going on around her. She could hear Fili shifting where he sat on the ground next to her.

Without looking, Kenzi reached over and grabbed his hand. Fili looked over at Kenzi when she grabbed his hand, but her eyes were closed and her head was tilted up to the moonlight. Slowly she lowered her head and turned to face the blonde Dwarf sitting beside her.

"I feel warm," she said. "This is the coolest it has been since we've started this journey, but deep inside I feel warm."

Fili just stared at her. He didn't know what to say to that. He looked down at their joined hands for a moment before looking back at her face.

"What else do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Worry, but it's not coming from me," she said releasing his hand. She frowned for a moment and then picked his hand back up again. "It's your worry, isn't it? You're worried I'm going to reject you, aren't you?"

"Aye, it has crossed my mind a few times," said Fili.

Kenzi sat and stared at him for a bit. "I don't know you well enough to say that I love you," she said finally. "I have strong feelings for you, but I don't know what they are yet. Is that okay?"

"Aye, it is," said Fili. "Knowing I have a chance is half the battle."

Kenzi smiled and let out a soft giggle at his joy.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked leaning in towards her.

"What?" she asked focusing on his face again.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kenzi stared at him and looked into his eyes. She could see nothing that said that he was doing this just to sleep with her. She smiled softly and nodded her head. Fili leaned in to give her a small kiss when a whistle startled them both.

"Thorin is looking for you!" said Kili running over quickly. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Before either one of them could answer Thorin walked over to the three of them. "What are you doing off over here by yourself? Fili you know better, we have little cover as it is and you two are out here sitting in the open."

"We're both armed," said Fili.

"But only one of you knows how to fight," said Thorin eying Kenzi.

Kenzi turned her gaze to the ground. This was not an argument she wanted to have.

"Come one, back to the fire, all of you," said Thorin.

Kenzi and Kili started towards the company. Fili was right behind Kenzi when Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What were you doing out here?" asked Thorin. "I may not approve of your feelings for the girl, but I'll not have you ruining her before we reach Erebor."

"I would never do that to her," said Fili. "She isn't a common tavern girl."

"Then why were you two out here alone?" asked Thorin.

"I told her," said Fili. "I told her that she is my One."

"And what did she have to say about that?" asked Thorin.

"She said that she doesn't love me," said Fili.

"Fili…" started Thorin.

"But, that she has strong feelings for me," continued Fili, ignoring his uncle. "I plan to court her properly."

"She will not be accepted," said Thorin.

"I don't care," said Fili. "She is my One and I will have no other."

Thorin watched his eldest nephew walk off towards the camp and sit down next to Kenzi. Thorin shook his head as he, too, made his way back to camp.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for Kenzi's liking. Once again they were on the move before dawn. Kenzi stifled a yawn as she pulled her pack on to her back.

"You all right, lass?" asked Fili.

"I'm fine, just tired is all," she said with a small smile.

Fili nodded his head as they fell in with the rest of the company.

"Did you tell her?" asked Kili.

"Aye," said Fili.

"And what did she say?" asked Kili.

"That is a long story," said Fili watching Kenzi talk to Ori as they walked.

"But she didn't turn you away, right?" said Kili.

"No, she didn't turn me away," said Fili.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kili.

"I'm going to court her proper-like," said Fili.

"And what does Uncle think about that?" asked his brother.

"He is less than pleased," said Fili.

* * *

As the company made their way through the mountains it started to rain. Kenzi sighed as she pulled her hood up over her head to block out some of the cold rain. With the wind blowing like crazy her hood was doing little to keep her face dry.

"We must find shelter!" shouted Thorin over the rain and thunder.

It wasn't until Dwalin shouted that Kenzi started paying better attention to her surroundings.

"Look out!" shouted Dwalin as a boulder came hurtling towards them.

The boulder crashed into the side of the mountain above them and sent smaller boulders and rocks tumbling down the side of the mountain.

"Look out, brother!" shouted Gloin.

"Hold on!" shouted Kili.

Fili had Kenzi pressed against the wall of the mountain trying to block her from the falling rocks. Kenzi had a hold of the back of Kili's cloak, trying to keep him from tumbling over as well.

"This is no thunderstorm," said Balin "This is a thunder battle!"

"What did he say!?" shouted Kenzi over all the noise and rain.

"Well, bless me," said Bofur walking to the edge of the small cliff they were on. "The legends are true. Giants! Stone-Giants!"

Just then the stone giant threw a boulder towards them. Kenzi reached forward and pulled Bofur back to the wall of the mountain.

"Hold on!" shouted Dwalin as the mountain started to shake.

Suddenly the ground between Kenzi's feet started to split. She looked down as her feet started to move farther apart. Kili grabbed her coat and pulled her to his side of the crevice.

"What's happening?" shouted Kili.

"Grab my hand!" shouted Fili reaching out for Kenzi and his brother.

As the split got bigger Kenzi realized what was happening.

"We're on a fucking giant!" she shouted.

Suddenly one of the giants rammed its head into the giant they were standing on. The giant fell back into the rest of the mountain. As one of the legs hit the group quickly jumped to another ledge and off of the giant. Kenzi lost her footing as she landed and Kili grabbed the front of her coat and pulled her forward.

"Thanks," she said a little breathless.

Kili nodded but turned his attention to where his brother was still on the giant. The two giants continued to battle. Kenzi was starting to fear that the other half of their group would be lost to them. Suddenly the giant was hit in the head, knocking his head from his body. The body swayed back and forth, and the group that was still on his leg swung by where Kenzi and the rest of the company here hunkered down.

"Jump!" Thorin shouted at them.

As the giant fell his leg slammed into the mountain side. Kenzi grabbed Kili's arm as she watched.

"Fili! No!" she shouted.

Thorin shouted and as quickly as he could ran over to where the other group had hit. As he rounded the small corner he stopped suddenly. The group was safe. No one had been hurt. As soon as Kenzi rounded the corner, Kili bringing up the rear, she launched herself into Fili's arms, wrapping her own around his neck and kissing him square on the mouth. When she pulled back, her face was as red as a tomato, but Fili was smiling none the less.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" asked Bofur looking around.

The rest of the group started looking around for him as well. Then Bofur spotted him hanging off the side of the mountain.

"Get him!" shouted Thorin.

Nori and Bofur launched themselves at Bilbo, grabbing his hand as he lost his grip on the mountain. Thorin jumped down to a small ledge and grabbed Bilbo, tossing him up to the other Dwarves. Just as Bilbo was pulled over the edge, Thorin lost his balance and slipped off the small ledge. Dwalin grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The others helped pull him back to the safety of the ledge. Once everyone was accounted for Thorin spoke again.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," said Dwalin.

"He's been lost, ever since he left home," said Thorin. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us," he said turning away. "Dwalin!"

Dwalin followed Thorin into a cave near where they were currently standing.

"It looks safe enough," said Dwalin.

"Search to the back," said Thorin. "Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied."

"Dwalin nodded his head and lit a lantern and searched to the very back of the cave. "There's nothing here," he replied from the back of the cave.

"Then we will stay here for the night," said Thorin as the rest of the company trailed in.

"Right, then. Let's get a fire started," said Gloin tossing down some wood.

"No, no fires. Not in this place," said Thorin. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," said Balin. "That was the plan."

"Plans change," said Thorin. "Bofur, take the first watch."

Bofur nodded his head as he dropped his pack by the cave entrance. Kenzi discarded her pack as well and pulled her bedroll free. She was still soaked to the bone and was really wishing Thorin had allowed a small fire. Fili dropped his pack next to her, gaining her attention.

"So, what was that out there?" he asked.

"What was what?" she asked.

"That kiss," he said. "Not that I'm complaining, but that's not exactly how I wanted our first kiss to go."

"I lost my head, is all," she said with a small smile. "Not that I'm complaining."

* * *

Kenzi rolled over in the night and was met with a firm, warm wall. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she had rolled right into Fili. She started to shift away from him, and back onto her own bedroll when he arm came up and went around her waist.

"Go back to sleep lass," he mumbled, half asleep himself.

He pulled her closer to his body before he started snoring slightly again. Kenzi, too tired to really fight it, closed her eyes and snuggled into his side and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" shouted Thorin.

Kenzi was rudely awoken when her pillow moved out from under her. "The fuck is going on!?" she shouted. She looked around and saw the rest of the company starting to panic. She knew something was wrong then. Her head started to hurt, as well. Her head hadn't given her any problems since they had left Rivendell, but now she knew they were in danger. And as if on cue, the ground beneath the fell away and they dropped down into the hole below.

As they hit the first bit of rock slide Fili grabbed hold of Kenzi as best he could as they slid down and around and over each other and the rest of the company. They came to the end of the slide, which just cut off, and fell into a cage below. Kenzi wasn't sure who she landed on, but was thankful when Kili pulled her out of the way of Bombur who was the last of them to land. She quickly looked around for Fili, but stopped suddenly when she heard the shrieks headed their way.

"GOBLINS!" She shouted as she grabbed her head.

Fili grabbed her arm as everyone tried to right themselves, but it was too late a hoard of Goblins had set upon them and were dragging them out of the cage towards who knew where. Kenzi kept looking around for Fili. She was beyond scared at this point. She knew something very bad was about to happen.

* * *

 ***A/N: I am currently writing Chapter 6, but it will probably be Monday before it gets posted. I've got my son's birthday party tomorrow and that come before anything else! So, until next time! Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	6. Goblins, Wargs, and Eagles, Oh My!

**I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. The last week has been crazy. I ended up having to take my son to the ER to get stiches because he busted his forehead open. Only took 3 stitches and some super glue to fix him, but I've been a wreck all week. But here it is! The last chapter in this part of the installment. I am fixing to start working on part two of the series and will have that up as soon as I can. Until then, please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**

* * *

The company was dragged across the barely put together bridges before being shoved into a group on a platform. Kenzi still had a hold of her head when they came to a stop. She felt a hand grab her arm and was about to pull away from it when Fili whispered something in her ear. When Kenzi finally looked up she had a hard time taking in her surroundings. All around them were thousands of Goblins. All of them were cheering and jeering and throwing things at them. Then she saw the King of the Goblins sitting on his throne. As she was gazing about the Goblins that had captured them were forcefully removing all of their weapons and tossing them into a pile on the ground. She felt one of them rip her sword from her waist. She held firm to Fili's hand during all of this.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" asked the Goblin King as he stepped down from this throne. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves, You Malevolence," said one of the Goblins.

"Dwarves?" asked the King.

"We found them on the Front Porch," replied the Goblin.

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them!" said the King. "Every crack, every crevice!"

The goblins starting jerking the Dwarves around trying to find something else on them. One of them took Oin's hearing horn and stomped it flat.

"What are you doing in these parts?" asked the King. "Speak!"

The group stayed quiet.

"Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" said the King. "Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker. Start with the youngest! Then the woman!"

"Wait!" shouted Thorin.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," said the Great Goblin. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," he said with a mock bow. "Oh! But I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed," said Thorin. "He was slain in battles long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" said the Great Goblin. "Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize," said the king. He looked over the group again before turning back to the small scribe goblin. "And tell him I have a bonus for him, as well."

Fili gripped tight on Kenzi's arm as the Goblin turned and left to send word to Azog.

* * *

The Goblins had brought up to torture machines while the King had been talking to the company. As they neared the platform he had started to sing.

"Bones will be shattered. Necks will be wrung. You'll be beaten ad battered; from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found. Down in the deep of Goblin-town!"

As he was singing one of the Goblins picked up Thorin's sword and unsheathed it. As he gazed upon it he squalled and dropped the sword, causing it to come unsheathed even more. When the King saw it, he quickly clambered back up onto his throne to get away from it.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver!" he shouted pointing at the sword. "The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!"

As the king shouted the goblins started beating the dwarves with whatever they had. Fili quickly pulled Kenzi into him and turned so that he took the brunt of the beatings.

"Slash them! Beat them! KILL them!" shouted the Great Goblin. "Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Four Goblins attacked Thorin and held him down against the platform. Another one jumped on his chest with a bone knife in hand ready to take off Thorin's head. Kenzi looked up at that moment and jerked away from Fili.

"Kenzi!" shouted Fili grabbing her arm.

"Help has come!" she shouted.

Suddenly there was a blinding white light that shone over every part of the cavern. The goblins were blown back from the Dwarves and the Dwarves themselves fell to the ground. As the light receded Gandalf walked forward.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" shouted Gandalf as the Company and the Goblins started to collect themselves.

Gandalf charged forward and started slashing at the Goblins headed towards him while the rest of the Company got to their feet.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater!" shouted the Great Goblin. "Bright as daylight."

Bofur started tossing their weapons back to the rest of the group as they started to fight off the goblins. Kili caught his sword just in time to slice through a gobbling headed for him. Fili caught Kenzi's sword and quickly tied it to her waist again. He reached up and grabbed his two swords and started hacking at the goblins near them.

"Guess it is now or never," she said as she unsheathed her sword and attempted to fight against the Goblins next to Fili.

The Great Goblin went to knock Thorin with his large scepter. Nori shouted to Thorin who turned around and hit the scepter with his own axe. The Great Goblin fell back from the force, knocking over his throne as he fell off the edge of the platform.

"Follow me. Quick!" said Gandalf as he led the Dwarves away from the Goblins.

Kenzi sheathed her sword as she ran after Gandalf. She was shoved towards the middle of the group once again. And once again she was stuck between Fili and Kili as they ran. They were followed by hordes of Goblins as they fled the platform and met by hundreds more as they tried to find an exit. At one point Dwalin picked up an abandoned post, with help from a few others, and started sweeping Goblins off the crude walkways.

"Cut the ropes!" shouted Thorin.

Kenzi looked up to see Goblins swing towards them on ropes. Fili pulled her back as part of the walkway started to fall away from them, catching the swinging Goblins with it. Kili took the lead, slashing away at the Goblins. He started deflecting arrows that were being shot at them. Kenzi looked to her left and saw a ladder.

"Kili!" she shouted as she grabbed the ladder.

Kili took the ladder from her and started to lay it out. It caught the first few Goblins around the neck and they started running again, forcing the Goblins o run backwards and knocking others off the walkways. When they got to the end of their walkway, Kili dropped it and made a makeshift bridge so they could cross and join the rest of the group.

"Come on, quickly!" shouted Gandalf as he took the lead again.

They continued to slash and fight their way through the Goblins until Gandalf came up short. They had run out of walkway. Kili was the last one to catch up and cut the rope holding the walkway to the rest of the structure. The walkway started to swing back and forth.

As it swung back Goblins started to jump on, some missing completely and falling to their deaths. When it swung back the other way a few of the Dwarves jumped off before it swung too far from the ledge. On the back swing more Goblins jumped on. On the forward swing Fili pushed Kenzi towards the end and forced her to jump off, joining her only a few seconds later.

At one point Gandalf thrust his staff towards the rocks hanging over head. A large boulder fell and the Dwarves started to push it, forcing it to gain momentum. Soon the boulder had enough momentum that it started rolling farther ahead of the Dwarves, smashing Goblins as it rolled down the hill.

As they reached another rickety looking bridge the Great Goblin burst up through the wood, stopping the company in their tracks.

"You thought you could escape me!?" he said as he swung his scepter at Gandalf.

Gandalf fell back, but the Dwarves caught him and set him right.

"What are you going to do now, Wizard?" questioned the Great Goblin.

Gandalf thrust his staff forward and hit the Goblin in the forehead with it. He reeled back from the sudden strike, holding his head. Gandalf the slashed through the belly of the Great Goblin, forcing the Goblin to his knees, crying out in pain.

"That'll do it," said the Great Goblin off-handedly.

Gandalf slashed his sword across the Goblin's neck. The Goblin fell with a heavy thunk on the rickety bridge. When he hit a few goblins fell off into the cavern below. The wood started to crack and creak before giving way and falling down. Luckily for the Company the wooden bridge slid along the edges of the rock facings, crashing into other bridges and walkways, all the way down instead off free falling. Kenzi grabbed tight to Fili as the bridge fell. When it hit bottom, Fili turned so that she was underneath him when the wood collapsed on them.

"Well, that could have been worse," said Bofur from under a pile of wood.

No sooner did he finish talking, did the body of the Great Goblin come crashing down on them.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Kenzi as her back pressed into a rather sharp piece of wood.

"You've got to be joking," complained Dwalin as he tried to free himself from the pile.

"Gandalf!" shouted Kili as he looked at the cliffs above them.

Kenzi looked up as well to see thousands of Goblins headed down the cliff face towards them.

"There's too many," said Dwalin helping Nori to his feet. "We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us, daylight!" shouted Gandalf. "Come on. Here. On your feet!" he shouted as he pulled Oin from the wreckage.

"Come on, lass," said Fili pulling Kenzi from the wreckage as well.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of all this running," she said as she ran after him.

"It would be no fun without a little adventure," smirked Fili as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Quick, quick!" shouted Gandalf as he led them down a passage towards the outside world.

Kenzi stopped and grabbed her head. Kili stopped and turned around when he felt Kenzi pull away from him.

"Come on lass, we've got to keep going," he said.

"No, something is wrong," she said.

"Come on, I've got ya," he said as he picked her up and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"No, we have to go back!" she shouted at him. "We've lost…something."

"Not now, lass," said Fili as he continued to run down the side of the mountain.

Once they were far enough away from the cave opening they started to slow down and eventually came to a stop.

"Five, six, seven, eight," counted Gandalf as the Dwarves ran by him. "Bifur, Bofur that makes 10. Fili, Kili, that's 12. And Bombur, that makes 13. Kenzi makes 14," he said eying the girl in Fili's arms. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?"

"You all right, lass?" asked Fili as he set Kenzi on her feet.

Kenzi looked up at him and then up towards the mountain. She pulled free of Fili and watched, waiting.

"Where is our Hobbit!" shouted Gandalf looking around the group of Dwarves.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?!" shouted Dwalin.

"I thought he was with Dori," said Gloin.

"Don't blame me!" said Dori.

"Well, where did you last see him?" asked Gandalf.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us," said Nori.

"And what happened exactly? Tell me!" shouted Gandalf.

"I'll tell you what happened," said Thorin. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it."

Kenzi turned around to face Thorin at this point.

"He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door," continued Thorin. "We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Kenzi let out a soft growl as she picked up a small rock and tossed it at Thorin, hitting him in the shoulder. Everyone stopped and stared at her, Thorin included.

"Lass," said Fili placing a hand on her arm.

"No!" she said jerking her arm away. "You talk about him as if he was a burden. I am more of a burden on this company than Bilbo. You have discredited him every chance you've had. You speak like he has abandoned us for the comforts of home. For all we know he is stuck in that god forsaken place with no way out! And you would just keep going assuming the worst because he is a Hobbit!" she shouted at him throwing another rock at him. "You may not have wanted him to come along on the journey, but you allowed it none the less. He is part of your Company and you should treat him as such!"

"Enough!" shouted Thorin, grabbing her arm before she could lob another rock at him. "Control her or we will leave her behind as well," said Thorin shoving her towards Fili.

Kenzi let out a yell and lunged towards Thorin. Fili caught her around the wait before she could get too far.

"You bastard!" she shouted, fighting against Fili. "Let me go!"

"It's all right," said Bilbo walking from behind a tree.

Kenzi stopped fighting and turned to look at Bilbo, as did the rest of the company.

"Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," said Gandalf.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up," said Kili.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" asked Fili, still holding onto Kenzi.

"How, indeed," muttered Dwalin.

Bilbo just chuckled but didn't answer the question.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back," said Gandalf.

"It matters," said Thorin. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have," said Bilbo. "And you're right. I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong," he continued. "That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

The company stood there taking in what Bilbo had said. Kenzi had stopped fight Fili and stood there watching Bilbo and the rest of the group. Suddenly they head growling and howling. They all looked towards the top of the mountain to see a pack of Orcs breeching the top of the mountain.

"Out of the frying pan," said Thorin.

"And into the fire. Run!" shouted Gandalf.

Fili unwrapped his arms from Kenzi and grabbed her hand pulling her along the rocky terrain in front of them. Five wargs were quickly making their way down the side of the mountain towards them. One of them caught up and jumped over Bilbo, cutting him off from the group.

"Bilbo!" shouted Kenzi as she watched the warg charge the Hobbit.

Bilbo quickly drew his sword and held it in front of him. As the warg ran closer it impaled itself on the sword. The group kept running but quickly ran out of land to run on. They were at the edge of a cliff with nowhere to go.

"Up! Into the trees!" said Gandalf. "All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

"Go!" shouted Kili, shoving his brother towards the closest tree.

Fili jumped up and grabbed a branch, pulling himself up. He turned and reached a hand down towards Kenzi. Kili grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up enough to grab Fili's hand before he climbed up behind her. This continued until they were more than half way up the tree. Fili has Kenzi sitting on the widest branch he could find and was sitting in front of her. Kili was on a branch just up from them.

"BILBO!" shouted Kenzi and more Wargs ran down the hillside towards them.

Bilbo had just pulled his sword from the dead warg and turned around to see the others charging towards him. He quickly sheathed his sword and ran for the closest tree and started to climb up it. Bilbo barely escaped the pack of wargs as they descended on the trees.

"Azog," said Thorin as the pale Orc came to stand on top of a large rock.

Kenzi watched as Azog said something in another language. She knew that he was saying something to Thorin, but she wasn't sure what.

"It cannot be," whispered Thorin.

Azog said something else before the wargs charged towards them again, biting the lower branches and breaking them off. Others would run towards the trees and knock into them with their front paws, shaking the trees trying to knock them over. The wargs succeeded in knocking over the first tree which created a domino effect, knocking all the other trees over.

"Fili!" shouted Kenzi as she lost her footing and started to fall.

Fili grabbed her arm and tossed her towards the next tree. Kenzi hit one of the branches around her middle and held on for dear life as that tree started to fall as well.

"Come on lass, can't hang around all night," said Kili pulling her up and into the next tree. After only a few seconds all of the dwarves were in the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff.

Gandalf reached over and grabbed a pinecone from the tree. He held it in front of his staff and blew through the staff, lighting the pinecone on fire before throwing it to the ground below. The pinecone caught the dry leaves and grass on fire, pushing the wargs back a few feet. He grabbed more pinecones and lit them on fire, dropping them to the Dwarves below him. Both Fili and Kili caught a pinecone and launched them at the wargs below. Some of the pinecones hit their mark, the wargs. Others lit the grass on fire, pushing the wargs back even farther.

Azog roared as the wargs ran from the fire. The Dwarves started to cheer as the wargs moved farther way. Suddenly the tree started to rock and tilt over the cliff. Kenzi grabbed hold of her branch as her feet went out from under her again. Fili had a hold of the branch as was trying to pull her up onto it as well. Ori lost his old and fell from his branch, grabbing onto his brother as he fell.

"Mr. Gandalf!" shouted Dori before losing his grip.

Gandalf stretched his staff out and caught them before they fell too far. Ori slipped down some more with the force of the stop and was holding onto his brother's leg and foot for dear life. Thorin watched all of this happen with disbelief. As far as they had come, this was how it would end.

Thorin stood slowly and started to walk down the trunk of the tree. As she reached the bottom he was at a full run towards Azog. Azog launched his warg down off the rock and knocked Thorin to his back. Azog turned around and charged him again, knocking him over with his mace. Bilbo stood and watched all of this happen. Kenzi turned her head into Fili's neck to avoid watching Thorin be attacked.

The warg gripped Thorin in its jaws and shook him around before tossing him to the side. Dwalin tried to climb up off his limb, but the limb gave way under his weight, swinging downward and keeping Dwalin from helping. One of the Orc's got off a warg and walked over to where Thorin was lying in the dirt. He laid his blade against Thorin's throat. As he pulled back to slice through Thorin's throat Bilbo plowed into him, knocking the Orc over. The Orc rolled Bilbo off of him and tried to punch him. Bilbo stabbed the Orc in the chest a couple of times before he stood up. Once he was on his feet again, Bilbo stood between Thorin's unconscious body and the Orc pack.

As the other Orcs advanced on Bilbo the Dwarves started to free themselves from the trees and came charging at the pack. Fili looked at Kenzi and gave her a small smile. He pulled her close and kissed her before he went charging after his brother to aid his uncle.

"Fili!" shouted Kenzi as he ran off. Gandalf reached down and grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up to the branch next to him.

Kenzi watched as Dori lost his grip on the staff and started to fall. Before she could work up a scream an eagle came flying under them and caught both Ori and Dori before flying off. Gandalf looked at her and gave her a small smile before grabbing her arm and tossing her off of the tree and onto the back of a passing eagle. The eagle that Kenzi was on circled back around towards the fighting and started picking off Orcs and wargs one by one. One of the eagles grabbed Thorin up in his talons before flying off. One of the eagles started grabbing the Dwarves and tossing them off the side of the cliff. Fili landed on the back of the eagle that Kenzi was on. She turned as best she could and pulled him into a heated kiss as they flew off.

"You scared me," she whispered to him as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry lass," he said tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Where is Thorin?" she asked.

Fili nodded to the eagle that had the still unconscious Thorin in its talons. Kenzi watched as they soared through the sky towards safety. They had covered a few miles before they landed on the top of a large rock, Carrock. The eagles set them down safely before flying away. As soon as Gandalf was off the eagle he walked over to check on Thorin. Fili held Kenzi close as they wait for any sign that Thorin was alive. After a moment of Gandalf muttering something over Thorin, he opened his eyes.

"The Halfling?" asked Thorin quietly.

"It's all right," said Gandalf. "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Thorin stood slowly with the help of Dwalin and Kili. When he was on his feet his shook them off and stared at Bilbo before he spoke. "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Kenzi frowned and started to move towards Bilbo to defend him again when Fili pulled her close.

"Just wait, lass, we don't know how this is going to end," he whispered in her ear.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life," said Thorin as he hugged Bilbo.

Kenzi stood there shocked as she watched the exchange. Bilbo stood shocked as well, not sure how to react. The rest of the Dwarves cheered and laughed at the exchange, glad that it wouldn't end in an argument or Kenzi throwing rocks again.

"But I'm sorry I doubted you," said Thorin as he pulled back.

"No, I would have doubted me too," said Bilbo. "I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar."

The watched as the last of the eagles flew away and back to their home. Thorin's attention was taken to something else. Something far on the horizon. Bilbo turned to see what he was looking at.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain," said Gandalf as the group walked to the edge of the rock to look at the horizon. "The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth.

"Our home," said Thorin.

As they stood there gazing at the mountain in the distance and bird chirped and flew by them.

"A raven!" said Oin. "The birds are returning to the mountain.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," said Gandalf.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen," said Thorin.

"You're right," said Bilbo. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

"Come now, I think it's time we got off this rock," said Gandalf.

Thorin nodded his head and the company started to slowly make their way down the rock. "We'll make camp at the bottom of the rock and continue on in the morning. The company agreed and was looking forward to a good night sleep. "Kili, take one or two of them with you and see if you can find us something to eat until we can replenish our supplies."

"Replenish? Don't you me rebuild out supplies," chuckled Fili. "We've got nothing."

"We've had nothing before," said Thorin. "We'll make due until we can change our circumstances."

The Dwarves nodded their heads as they climbed down the rock face.

"Don't worry, lass, I'll keep you warm at night," Fili whispered in Kenzi's ear.

Kenzi glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and gave a small smile. She was starting to think she might fall in love with him. If he didn't scare her to death first.


End file.
